i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electricity storage devices such as electric double-layer capacitors, electrolytic capacitors, lithium-ion capacitors and lithium-ion rechargeable batteries, and relates to methods for manufacturing the same.
ii) Description of the Related Art
Electrode bodies of anode and cathode sides wound along with separators form an electricity storage element of an electricity storage device such as an electric double-layer capacitor, an electrolytic capacitor, a lithium-ion capacitor and a lithium-ion rechargeable battery. A separator is inserted between electrode bodies of the anode and cathode sides.
A tab is connected to each of the electrode bodies of the anode and cathode sides of an electricity storage element. Alternatively, electrode bodies constitute tabs. Each tab is connected to external terminals of the anode and cathode sides. In a case of a connection structure where electrode bodies constitute tabs, any other tabs, which are separate components, are not required between an electricity storage element and an external terminal.
As to such a connection structure of an electricity storage element and an external terminal, it is known to connect an end of an electrode body of either anode or cathode side, which is selectively projected to a collecting plate (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-68379).